Halogenated resin compositions are useful in forming a variety of products such as protective coatings, mechanical structures and the like because of the excellent physical properties of chemical, corrosion, weather, and ultraviolet resistance that such compositions provide. Halogenated resin compositions that are prepared using silicon-containing polymers provide enhanced additional physical properties of flexibility and impact resistance to products formed therefrom, which are especially desirable in applications where the substrate or structure is subject to some degree of movement or flexing, or is subject to some degree of impact.
Halogenated resin compositions are conventionally prepared by reacting a designated polymer, such as a silicon-containing polymer, with an halogen acid. The halogen acid that is selected, e.g., hydrofluoric, hydrochloric, or hydrobromic acid, dictates which of the above-described properties will be improved. The halogen acid reacts with the designated polymer, causing one or more halogen groups to be introduced into the designated polymer, thereby forming a halogenated composition having one or more enhanced properties.
Halogen acids are known to be both highly corrosive and toxic and, therefore, the use of these acids to prepare halogenated compositions presents the possibility of both serious health danger and environmental hazard unless special precautions are taken. Besides possible health risks and environmental exposure, the additional steps and equipment needed to ensure the safety of handling such chemicals during the manufacturing process adds both to the cost of the process and the resulting product, and to the time needed to make the product.
Conventional halogenated resin compositions are useful, for example, as protective coatings on such substrates as metal, glass, and the like to provide an enhanced degree of chemical and weather protection. Such conventional halogenated resin compositions are typically spray-applied to the substrate, and are first diluted by organic solvent to facilitate the same. The use of organic solvents to dilute or thin chemical compositions has recently come under state and/or federal regulation due to the high volatile organic compound (VOC) content of such solvent-containing compositions and the related release of volatile constituents into the environment. Accordingly, the need exists for halogenated resin compositions formulated to conform with state and/or federal VOC regulations.
It is, therefore, desired that halogenated resin compositions be formulated in a manner that avoids the need to use potentially dangerous halogen acids. It is desired that such halogenated resin compositions so formed display equal or superior properties of chemical, corrosion, weather, heat and fire, and ultraviolet resistance when compared to halogenated resin compositions prepared using halogen acids. It is desired that such halogenated resin compositions be adapted for use as a protective coating and the like and conform with existing state and federal VOC regulations. It is further desired that such halogenated resin compositions be prepared using commercially available ingredients.